helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Nana Korobi Ya Oki / Gashin Shoutan / Mahou Tsukai Sally
|type = Single |album = S/mileage / ANGERME SELECTION ALBUM "Taiki Bansei" |artist = ANGERME |released = July 22, 2015 August 16, 2015 (Event Vs) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Event V |length = 22:57 |label = |producer = |Last = Taiki Bansei / Otome no Gyakushuu 18th Single |Next = Desugita Kui wa Utarenai / Dondengaeshi / Watashi 20th Single }} Nana Korobi Ya Oki / Gashin Shoutan / Mahou Tsukai Sally (七転び八起き／臥薪嘗胆／魔法使いサリー; Ups and Downs / Extreme Hardships / Sally the Witch) is ANGERME's 19th single. It was released on July 22, 2015 in 6 editions: 3 regular and 3 limited editions. The first press of the regular editions includes 10 trading carding depending on the jacket (30 in total). "Mahou Tsukai Sally" is a cover of the opening theme song of the anime with the same name, as well as the requirement song for the Aidorisai ~Idol Matsuri~ contest."アンジュルム、コンテスト模範役として「魔法使いサリー」踊る" (in Japanese). natalie. 2015-06-10. Tracklist CD #Nana Korobi Ya Oki #Gashin Shoutan #Mahou Tsukai Sally #Nana Korobi Ya Oki (Instrumental) #Gashin Shoutan (Instrumental) #Mahou Tsukai Sally (Instrumental) DVD Limited Edition A *Nana Korobi Ya Oki (Music Video) Limited Edition B *Gashin Shoutan (Music Video) Limited Edition C *Mahou Tsukai Sally (Music Video) Event V "Nana Korobi Ya Oki" #Nana Korobi Ya Oki (Wada Ayaka Solo Ver.) #Nana Korobi Ya Oki (Fukuda Kanon Solo Ver.) #Nana Korobi Ya Oki (Nakanishi Kana Solo Ver.) #Nana Korobi Ya Oki (Takeuchi Akari Solo Ver.) #Nana Korobi Ya Oki (Katsuta Rina Solo Ver.) #Nana Korobi Ya Oki (Tamura Meimi Solo Ver.) #Nana Korobi Ya Oki (Murota Mizuki Solo Ver.) #Nana Korobi Ya Oki (Aikawa Maho Solo Ver.) #Nana Korobi Ya Oki (Sasaki Rikako Solo Ver.) "Gashin Shoutan" #Gashin Shoutan (Wada Ayaka Solo Ver.) #Gashin Shoutan (Fukuda Kanon Solo Ver.) #Gashin Shoutan (Nakanishi Kana Solo Ver.) #Gashin Shoutan (Takeuchi Akari Solo Ver.) #Gashin Shoutan (Katsuta Rina Solo Ver.) #Gashin Shoutan (Tamura Meimi Solo Ver.) #Gashin Shoutan (Murota Mizuki Solo Ver.) #Gashin Shoutan (Aikawa Maho Solo Ver.) #Gashin Shoutan (Sasaki Rikako Solo Ver.) "Mahou Tsukai Sally" #Mahou Tsukai Sally (Wada Ayaka Solo Ver.) #Mahou Tsukai Sally (Fukuda Kanon Solo Ver.) #Mahou Tsukai Sally (Nakanishi Kana Solo Ver.) #Mahou Tsukai Sally (Takeuchi Akari Solo Ver.) #Mahou Tsukai Sally (Katsuta Rina Solo Ver.) #Mahou Tsukai Sally (Tamura Meimi Solo Ver.) #Mahou Tsukai Sally (Murota Mizuki Solo Ver.) #Mahou Tsukai Sally (Aikawa Maho Solo Ver.) #Mahou Tsukai Sally (Sasaki Rikako Solo Ver.) Featured Members *1st Gen: Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon *2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi *3rd Gen: Murota Mizuki, Aikawa Maho, Sasaki Rikako Single Information ;Nana Korobi Ya Oki *Lyrics: Miura Yoshiko *Composition: Hoshibe Sho *Arrangement and Programming: Yamada Yusuke, Hirata Shoichiro *Guitar: Asai Yasuo *Chorus: Tamura Meimi, M!ho, Yamao Masato *Dance Choreography: Kinoshita Natsukohttps://youtu.be/bTD6G9KIswg?t=29m34s *Music Video: Aoki Ryoji ;Gashin Shoutan *Lyrics: gridoor *Composition: Hoshibe Sho *Arrangement, Guitar, and Programming: Itagaki Yusuke *Brass Arrangement and Saxophone: Takegami Yoshinari *Bass: Sasamoto Yasushi *Trumpet: Ozawa Atsushi *Chorus: Kubota Kaoru *Music Video: Aoki Ryoji ; *Lyrics: Yamamoto Kiyoshi *Composition: Kobayashi Asei *Arrangement & Programming: Nakamura Yoshinorihttps://mobile.twitter.com/yossy_ny/status/602986720770920448 *Trumpet: Sato Yuna *Chorus: ANGERME *Dance Choreography: Kinoshita Natsukohttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n7FjNwtl1fQ *Music Video: Aoki Ryoji Concert Performances ;Nana Korobi Ya Oki *ANGERME STARTING LIVE TOUR SPECIAL @ Nippon Budokan "Taiki Bansei" *Hello! Project 2015 SUMMER ~DISCOVERY~ *ANGERME First Concert Tour 2015 Aki "Hyakka Ryouran" *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2016 - ℃-ute *ANGERME Live Tour 2016 Haru "Kyuui Ittai" *ANGERME Concert Tour 2016 Haru "Kyuui Ittai" *ANGERME Live Tour 2016 Aki ~Kizuna~ *OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2017 Natsu da! Umi da! ANGERME da!! *ANGERME Live Tour 2017 Aki "Black & White" *ANGERME 1st Overseas Live Tour in Paris *ANGERME Asia Tour *ANGERME Live Tour 2018 Aki Denkousekka *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hallo! Fes 2018 - Juice=Juice *ANGERME 2018 Aki "Denkousekka" *ANGERME Live Tour 2020 Fuyu Haru ROCK ON! LOCK ON! ;Gashin Shoutan *ANGERME STARTING LIVE TOUR SPECIAL @ Nippon Budokan "Taiki Bansei" *Hello! Project 2015 SUMMER ~CHALLENGER~ *ANGERME First Concert Tour 2015 Aki "Hyakka Ryouran" *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2016 *ANGERME Live Tour 2016 Haru "Kyuui Ittai" *ANGERME Concert Tour 2016 Haru "Kyuui Ittai" *Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER ~Sunshine Parade~ - Juice=Juice *ANGERME Live Tour 2016 Aki ~Kizuna~ *Hello! Project 2017 WINTER ~Kaleidoscope~ (part of a medley) *ANGERME Live Tour 2017 Haru ~Rin~ *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2017 *OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2017 Natsu da! Umi da! ANGERME da!! *ANGERME 2018 Haru Live House "Juunin Toiro" *ANGERME Concert Tour 2018 Haru Juunin Toiro + (part of a medley) *ANGERME 1st Overseas Live Tour in Paris *ANGERME Asia Tour *ANGERME Live Tour 2019 Haru ~Rinnetenshou~ *Hello! Project 2019 SUMMER "harmony" (part of a medley) *ANGERME 2019 Aki "Next Page" *ANGERME Live Tour 2019 Natsu Aki "Next Page" ~Nakanishi Kana Sotsugyou Special~ ;Mahou Tsukai Sally *ANGERME STARTING LIVE TOUR SPECIAL @ Nippon Budokan "Taiki Bansei" *Hello! Project 2015 SUMMER ~CHALLENGER~ *ANGERME Live Tour 2017 Aki "Black & White" Chart Positions Oricon Chart ;Daily & Weekly Rankings ;Monthly Ranking !Ref |- |2015 |July |12 |44,201 |http://www.oricon.co.jp/rank/js/m/2015-07/p/2/ |} ;Yearly Ranking Total reported sales: 46,885* Recochoku Music Video Rankings TOWER RECORDS Chart Positions Other Charts Rankings !Ref |- | rowspan="4" |Japan | Billboard Japan Hot 100 | align="center" |9 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=hot100&year=2015&month=08&day=3 |- | Billboard Japan Hot Singles Sales | align="center" |3 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=sales&year=2015&month=08&day=3 |- | Countdown TV (TBS) | align="center" |2 | align="center" |http://www.tbs.co.jp/cdtv/songdb/song28736.html |- |Music Station | align="center" |3 | align="center" |http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/music/contents/m_rank_cd/0525/info.html |- | colspan=4 align="center"|'"Nana Korobi Ya Oki" only' |- |rowspan="2"|Japan |iTunes Top Songs | align="center" |26 | align="center" |https://twitter.com/itunran/status/623847525003333632 |- |iTunes Top Music Videos | align="center" |18 | align="center" |https://twitter.com/itumv/status/624126950617911296 |- | colspan=4 align="center"|'"Gashin Shoutan" only' |- | rowspan=1|Hungary |iTunes Top J-POP Songs | align="center" |1 | align="center" |http://web.archive.org/web/20150902232114/http://itopchart.com/hu/en/top-songs/j-pop/ |- | rowspan=2|Japan |iTunes Top Songs | align="center" |30 | align="center" |https://twitter.com/itunran/status/623859083406258177 |- |iTunes Top Music Videos | align="center" |20 | align="center" |https://twitter.com/itumv/status/624134304596033536 |- | colspan=4 align="center"|'"Mahou Tsukai Sally" only' |- | rowspan=2|Japan |iTunes Top Songs | align="center" |74 | align="center" |https://twitter.com/itunran/status/624017662440386561 |- |iTunes Top Music Videos | align="center" |40 | align="center" |https://twitter.com/itumv/status/624205915114242048 |} Trivia *This is ANGERME's first triple A-side single. *The single was announced during ANGERME STARTING LIVE TOUR SPECIAL @ Nippon Budokan "Taiki Bansei". *In "Nana Korobi Ya Oki" the members are separated into a dancing team (Fukuda Kanon, Katsuta Rina, Sasaki Rikako) and a singing team (the rest of the members). After Fukuda's graduation, Murota Mizuki joined the dancing team and Kamikokuryo Moe joined the singing team, taking Murota's parts. *In “Mahou Tsukai Sally” only the 3rd gen members had solo lines while the 1st gen members (Ayaka and Kanon) had talking lines and the 2nd gen members did not have solo lines. *This was ANGERME's highest selling first day until the release of Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku / Itoshima Distance / Koi Nara Tokku ni Hajimatteru. *This is the first single under their new name in which all members wore their member colors. *The Dance-Shot Ver. of "Mahou Tsukai Sally" appears on Petit Best 16. *As of July 2018, the official music videos for "Nana Korobi Ya Oki" & "Gashin Shoutan" has over 2,000,000 views. *As of July 2018, the official music video for "Mahou Tsukai Sally" has over 1,000,000 views. Additional Videos ANGERME - Mahou Tsukai Sally (short ver.) References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Event V announcement (archived) *Wikipedia: Japanese *Lyrics: Nana Korobi Ya Oki, Gashin Shoutan, Mahou Tsukai Sally cs:Nana Korobi Ya Oki / Gashin Shoutan / Mahou Tsukai Sally da:Nana Korobi Ya Oki / Gashin Shoutan / Mahou Tsukai Sally de:Nana Korobi Ya Oki / Gashin Shoutan / Mahou Tsukai Sally es:Nana Korobi Ya Oki / Gashin Shoutan / Mahou Tsukai Sally fr:Nana Korobi Ya Oki / Gashin Shoutan / Mahou Tsukai Sally it:Nana Korobi Ya Oki / Gashin Shoutan / Mahou Tsukai Sally ja:七転び八起き/臥薪嘗胆/魔法使いサリー Category:2015 Singles Category:2015 Event Vs Category:ANGERME Singles Category:ANGERME DVDs Category:1st Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:3rd Generation ANGERME Singles In Category:Cover Single Category:9 Members Line-Up Category:Triple A-Side Single Category:Theme Songs